Talk:FGM-148 Javelin
Nothing Snake. 18:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Suicide Bombing? I'm not sure how many people have seen this, but something I've seen in a couple of games recently s a "Suicide Javelin" class. Both people I've seen using it had a Riot Shield, a Javelin, and Marathon, Danger Close, and Commando for perks. They'd simply run around with their Javelin out and the instant you killed them the Javelin would automatically fire and explode. The KillCam didn't show anything out of the ordinary. Has anyone else seen this? Does anyone know how it's done? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've not heard of this, no. Keep an eye open and hopefully someone'll find out. Moozipan Cheese 17:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've just been reading about this glitch, and someone on GameFAQs explained it: "You have to have a javeline and a symtex grenade on the same class. You take out your javeline...then you hold RB and cook the symtex for about a second. WIthout letting go of RB you hit Y to change back to your javeline...(after your javelins i back out you can take you rfinger off RB). Now after you do that, you can't climb ladders or mantle stuff if you want it to work. But you can jump if you want, and knife. Basically what happens is, when someone kills you, the javeline missle pops out of the javeline, and explodes right next to you, killing anyone near you. It's funny." Apparently it works with any launcher, but the Javelin has the biggest blast radius. Hopefully it'll get patched soon. Moozipan Cheese 18:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I just don't understand why they would have reason to ban people for exploiting the glitch...I mean, it IS IW's fault that there was this glitch in the programming, and there is no mention of people hacking to use it...It seems a little overbearing of them to remove people for using their mistake. I don't recall anyone being banned for using an Ak47 ACOG with steady aim (Resulted in no barrel sway) in CoD4. Am I right??? This kinda makes me angry PShizzzzle 04:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Pshizzzzle there has been a similar argument before in other games, namely 2 MMOs The First, is World of Warcraft. A player who supposedly had his items stolen by Real Money Traders, had them all returned. However, amongst his items, was a special item designed to only be used by Devs/GMs that killed anything within 30 feet of him. He, and the majority of his guild which benefited from runs with him wearing the item, were banned, and the guild was disbanded. The other case, was in Final Fantasy XI, where Square Enix Banned over 900+ Players (Permabans and Temp bans) for a glitch that allowed them to Duplicate extremely rare items. The reason was pointed to the game's ToS, which stated that Glitches were to not be exploited for advantages, and should be reported to GMs ASAP, which these players... never did... instead abusing it to get massive amounts of powerful gear, and gil. --Razgriez 04:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, gil. The bane of every man. :In other news, Robert Bowling confirmed yesterday it will be fixed as soon as possible, and rightly so. Moozipan Cheese 10:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :About time--Boredtrooper 01:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I've had been killed by them many of times in one match but not in others,one even went off in a building but because it was such a small space the missile didn't even launch we just blew up. :I've only seen this once. Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot you can do about it until it is fixed. --Scottie theNerd 01:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Can we get confirmation on the banning I'm not exactly comfortable with leaving the "PS3 users are unaffected by the ban" relating to the Javelin Suicide glitch, because I'm hearing conflicting reports on this, with some saying yea, people are getting banned, and others saying no. So, any chance we can get a confirmed yes or no to this? --Razgriez 08:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Method I can confirm it worked with every launcher with the exception of the Thumper, but the Javelin had the greatest explosive range, by a considerable margin. I play MW2 on the PS3 and only found how to do the glitch a day before it was fixed. However, of yet, i've had no repercussions, despite abusing it for a whole Ground War - Domination match on Wasteland finishing with 65 kills to 32 deaths, including a 5 multikill. Also, I did add the method on how to do the glitch to the article but it was removed. I figured, since a patch was released that fixes it, that it would be ok to explain on how to do it. --The-Dreamcaster 10:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Uh probably a stupid question, but I have yet to figure out how to lock-on to the ground instead of vehicles. Can anyone explain how to "mortar fire" the Javelin? The88thPanzer 22:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Locate the area you want to fire while looking through the Javelin's site, hold the view/don't move for 2-3 seconds, and you will get an automatic lock-on.--Azncutthroat 02:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::And equip danger close for mini-nuke like antics. that explosion radius with danger close is crazy and massive. ---- Javelin & Scavenger I've playtested a LOT with the Javelin, and I've determined you don't even need to take it out to resupply it. I've also resupplied Semtex and my ACR using the Javelin while it also resupplied. Should the line about it not resupplying main weapons be removed? Cpl. Wilding 20:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Today i was playing tdm in favela with the javelin and scavenger pro. I fired a missle at the harrier in the sky and it predictably missed. I drew another missle and at the same time the enemy called a pavelow. I fired at the harrier and at the same time the pavelow flew in right next to the harrier and the javelin missle killed the harrier and pavelow with one missle. It was pretty funny hearing all the othe people complaining about it. :) Removed Statement ""This weapon is very powerful and will destroy almost everything it hits with the approximate strength of a Predator Missile, yet the Javelin is very unaccurate at moving targets as it will fly directly over it's last position and if it moves, hit the ground of it's last position." I removed this statement. As far as I can tell, the Javelin can in fact home in on moving killstreak vehicles. It can miss, but I have have always just attributed this to the fact that killstreaks occasionally dodge missles, even lock-on ones from any launcher. I have no reason to believe it can't hit a moving killstreak. I mean, I used this launcher for the better part of 30 levels as my primary defense against killstreaks and it is almost as reliable as the Stinger in hit percentage, other than AC130's and Chopper Gunners which usually require multiple missiles (Especially the AC130 which seems to generally avoid most missiles fired at it). Incrognito 07:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :That statement is probably meant to mean that it won't hit moving players due to the fact the javelin locks onto the terrain and not a particular enemy and since it takes a few seconds to reach the target, moving enemies will have escaped the target zone. Crimmastermind 08:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In All Ghillied Up? Where? It's my favourite level and I've searched every nook and cranny and I cannot find it. Brainwasher5 02:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) i think it's supposed to be the stinger missiles not the javelin. =] this launcher owns. fadalisdestroyer 13:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's.... just.... great for you. you know? Just... great...TNT LotLP 14:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Improperly named? I came on to search for this under weapons and couldn't find it because the page is named after the real launcher not the in-game one. Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't the page name just be Javelin? I'm not sure about MW2, but in CoD4 it says FGM-148 Javelin when you press Switch Weapons to pull it out. I can make the search "Javelin" redirect to this article. 17:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It already is redirected. 17:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe there should be 2 pages for the seperate launchers in the two games, since they're differently named? Niik40 07:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Niik40 No. 16:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Kinda weird and probably doesn't belong on the page, but... Light on at the bottom is supposed to be red and indicates "missile BIT failure," according to the field manual. The red CLU BIT failure light comes on when it's locking on, and the amber "missile not ready" flashes just before you fire. I'm not sure if this is just normal behaviour or the FM on GS is wrong (I'd defer to anyone who's actually used one of these things for that) or if they just had lights come on at random for visual appeal. Evil Tim 13:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Like I stated on your talk page: IRL= do not want. Although to me, (a marine-in-training) that is interesting. Major Blackout 13:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC)so Locking On details Would be nice to have more details about the aiming procedure. There are no crosshairs until it decides on something, and no obvious button to try again for a lock without starting over. HelmetBrain 03:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The javelin locks on to any nearby vehicles, or if you aim at the same thing for a couple seconds. Also, if it locks on to something you don't want it to, you can just move where you are aiming and you will get to lock on to something else. Sundaydrinker (talk, ) 03:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Is there a better way to "move where you are aiming" so you can choose the pickup truck instead of the wall which keeps getting locked on? Aiming before lifting the control box is not very precise. Maybe the article needs to describe whatever you mean by "aim". HelmetBrain 06:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC)